Verde
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Lovino siempre recordaba. Recordaba el bello verde de los ojos de Antonio.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia ni la imagen utilizada me pertenece, Himaruya, preparate, te lo compraré algún día (?)Y al creador de la imagen... ¡Le quedo muy linda!**

**Dedicación: **A esa personita que me ha sacado carcajadas -sin saberlo- en mi momentos más tristes. Si, eres tú, **Levy the Reader**, esta historia fue hecha especialmente para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Verde<strong>

Le gustaba el verde, no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba.

Quizás fuese porque era el color de las esmeraldas, o porque significaba la buena suerte y el optimismo, pero de alguna forma, siempre se había sentido atraído por ello. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero a veces se quedaba observando cuanta cosa estuviese pintada por esa tonalidad en su camino a la escuela, y puede que fuese una obsesión si lo mirase desde otro punto de vista. Aunque, realmente, no tenía idea del origen de aquel gusto

Por lo cual, el día en que Lovino Vargas conoció a Antonio Fernández, le hecho la culpa a su atracción hacía a él por el color de sus ojos, no era que le viese algo guapo ni que su sonrisa lo llenase de una calidez nunca antes experimentada, no, claro que no, solamente… Sí, solamente era el color de sus ojos.

Decidió mantener distancias, no quería hacerse un buen amigo de él para después dejarlo cuando volviese de España a Italia. No iba a estar demasiado tiempo, solamente un año como máximo, y no quería que aquel español que infectaba a las demás personas con su sonrisa se preocupase por él.

Pese a esto, Antonio no se separaba del italiano. Se pegaba a él como una lapa, lo cual hacía que normalmente el del rulo se enfadase, ya que parecían una pareja enamorada –lo cual no eran- delante de la gente que los miraba. Tanta fue la perseverancia de Antonio, que finalmente el de Italia terminó aceptando de que no podía deshacerse de él.

…

De esta manera, pasó la primavera y llegó el verano.

Las vacaciones llegaron, y con ellas los planes de visitar a sus familiares que no lo habían acompañado en su intercambio. La verdad quería quedarse al menos dos semanas en el país de la pasión, pero, ¿qué podría hacer por allí? No conocía ninguna actividad que pudiese disfrutar verdaderamente, además de que no quería incomodar a las personas que le habían recibido y cuidado esos tres meses.

—¡Entonces quédate en mi casa! —sugirió un buen día Antonio cuando Lovino le comentó sus problemas. Al principio, se resistió, no quería ser una carga, aunque con la misma perseverancia con la cual logró acercarse a él, consiguió que se quedase en su apartamento.

Antonio vivía solo, sus padres se mantenían viajando por todo el país ya que eran unos empresarios con diversas acciones de muchas empresas. Normalmente, gracias a esto, realizaba diversas cosas con sus mejores amigos, Gilbert Beilschmidt y Francis Bonnefoy, pero estos dos los habían arrastrado sus respectivas familias a unas actividades aburridas que ellos definitivamente no querían.

Entre los dos, consiguieron acomodar el lugar para que pudieran dormir cómodamente, y así pudieron hacerlo los primeros días. Pese a esto, a la semana Antonio se colaba en la cama del italiano, lo cual le valía un golpe en lugares bastante dolorosos. Y como si fuese un masoquista, el español siguió haciéndolo cada día, logrando un día que Lovino olvidase por completo darle una patada, por lo cual sitió que ya lo aceptaba.

El del rulo tenía planeado solo una semana. Fue una mentira, se quedo todo el verano.

Los dos comenzaron a compartir gustos, uniéndolos de una manera increíble, de igual forma distanciándose de vez en cuando un poco creando "conflictos" por sus opiniones que normalmente chocaban con la del otro.

Hasta que un buen día, cuando los dos se encontraban a punto de dormirse, Antonio tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso, no en la frente, ni en la mejilla –donde normalmente lo hacía-, sino en sus labios.

Lovino no supo cómo reaccionar. Nadie, ni siquiera su familia, se había atrevido a acercarse de tanta manera a él. No solo era eso lo que le preocupaba, había una razón más: que sentía podía meterse bastante en lo que muchos llamaban "amor".

Los besos de Antonio lo hacían sentir especial y, lo juraba, quería uno más de esos.

El español pensó que había metido la pata, que había dañado la amistad que llevaban, y ya no lo vería con los mismos ojos al saber que él estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Quiso disculparse, decirle que había sido un error de cálculo, que ese gesto no significaba nada.

O eso pensaba hacer, hasta que sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver como Lovino lo abrazaba fuertemente y le pedía –muy bajito- otro beso.

Antonio no cupo de la felicidad, y entre besos, caricias y formas de demostrar a su manera lo que sentían, durmieron plácidamente aquella noche, la primera de muchas más. Y, como si fuese un capricho del destino, a la mañana siguiente, el italiano no negó lo que de verdad sentía.

…

El otoño llegó, dando paso a los fríos vientos igual que las malas noticias.

Al principio de la temporada escolar, Lovino intentaba no acercarse de manera disimulada a su pareja, pero claramente no podía. Siempre terminaban juntos en trabajos, actividades y en los almuerzos, por lo cual Gilbert y Francis los molestaban de que parecía novios (Y menos mal no sabían que lo eran, harían correr la noticia alrededor del mundo en menos de una hora).

Los segundos, minutos, horas, días… todo pasaba más rápido cuando estaban juntos. Los dos se apoyaban mutuamente en un silencio que solo ellos podían descifrar, no había cosa que entre ellos no se comentasen, y menos que no hiciesen juntos. La vida de los dos se había iluminado de una manera muy hermosa desde que estaban en esa relación, y ellos definitivamente aprovechaban cada instante que tenían para disfrutarlo.

Fue a mediados de Octubre cuando el infierno se desató.

Lovino estaba realizando un trabajo realmente importante, y en eso recibió una llamada, era de su hermano, por la cual decidió ignorarla, pero, después, fue tanto el desespero de escuchar el tal musiquita de llamada entrante una y otra vez que terminó contestando su celular. Quiso gritarle en primera instancia, pero apenas escucho como su hermano lloraba y esnifaba, decidió guardarse su regaño en caso de que fuera algo realmente tonto.

Que equivocado estaba.

—Nuestros padres… están… —un silencio se instaló para después dar pasos a sollozos del italiano menor. Parecía no querer aceptar lo que sucedía, ya que entre sus silencios repetía la palabra "No", lo cual no hacía más que preocupar a su gemelo.

—¿¡Qué paso con nuestros padres, Feliciano!? —le gritaba intentando entender la situación, pero su hermano no quería soltar una sola palabra, espero a que se calmase lo suficiente para que le dijese algo entendible, y apenas tuvo oportunidad, recibió respuesta.

—Ellos… están a punto de morirse…

Aquello fue un fuerte golpe para Lovino, quien sintió como un mareo empezaba a darle ganas de vomitar. No lo creía posible, las mismas personas que lo habían cuidado con tanto empeño de pequeños no podían haber caído en aquel estado, no se sentía capaz de aceptar una cosa como aquella. Se apoyó en la mesita de noche, reteniendo las ganas de caer, pero no salvó de ese destino a la lámpara, la cual informó a las personas que le cuidaban de que algo malo ocurría.

Cuando les explicó lo que sucedía, le ayudaron en todo lo posible para llevarse lo más esencial y no tener que cargar con todas las cosas que había llevado. Lovino no pudo estar más agradecido.

No perdió tiempo. En cuanto pudo, consiguió el vuelo más cercano a su país de origen, quería que aquello fuese solamente una pesadillas más, y que cuando se despertase se diese cuenta que iba tarde al colegio, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Las horas que estuvo esperando para poder llegar a donde los tenían ingresados le parecían eternas, no dejaba de pensar como se encontrarían su otro hermano, Marcello, y su abuelo, más su gemelo que era el más débil emocionalmente entre los tres.

Quiso haber podido respirar tranquilamente de nuevo el aire de su hogar, disfrutar de las vistas que había olvidado durante los meses que estuvo en España y poder hablar con tranquilidad su idioma natal, pero la situación que lo hacía volver no daba espacio para esos placeres.

Apenas llegó, fue recibido por sus hermanos, quienes lloraban a lágrima viva sin retener ni una sola gota. Después llegó su abuelo, Rómulo, quien se notaba que resistía con todas sus fuerzas llorar. Los cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo en el cual buscaban el consuelo del otro.

Ya un poco más calmados, el dijeron lo que había sucedido.

—Volvían de una reunión administrativa, y en eso apareció un borracho en la mitad de la calle, por evitarlo se fueron por el carril contrario, pero en eso pasó otro carro que no los vio y los arrolló. —le explicó su abuelo, intentando tragarse el tono que demostraba que había llorado fuera de la vista de los demás.

Lovino aún podía aguantar sus lágrimas, al ser el mayor de los tres hermanos Vargas tenía que ser un pilar para ellos, un ejemplo a seguir, y eso esperaba demostrar al intentar reconfortar a el más pequeño de la familia.

Hasta que no pasaron tres horas más desde la llegada del ultimo miembro, fue que tuvieron noticias del destino de sus progenitores.

El médico encargado los llevó a una sala oscura, donde les mostró los daños causador por el accidente.

—Los dos recibieron bastantes heridas —comenzó —. La mujer las recibió en las costillas, en el lumbar y tenía varias incrustaciones de vidrios en su pecho, algunas rozaron el pulmón —los hermanos se sostuvieron fuertemente sus manos—. El hombre se llevó la peor parte, parece que se rompió una parte del cráneo, y su ojo derecho parece no funcionar correctamente, la pierna izquierda tiene dos huesos salidos de lugar e igual que la mujer tiene varias incrustaciones en su pecho.

—¿Sucede algo más, doctor? —preguntó Romulo cuando vio que el hombre parecía saber más de lo que decía.

—Los dos sufrieron una fuerte contusión en sus cerebros, principalmente en el tronco cerebral***** —Lovino sabía lo que se avecinaba, lo había visto en durante el tiempo que estudió en España —, han caído en coma, y posiblemente no puedan despertar.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, los dos hermanos volvieron a llorar, pero en esta ocasión se les unió su abuelo y su hermano mayor.

Y de repente, Lovino recordó que esa era la primera vez en sus dieciséis años que tenía consciencia de que lloraba.

…

La primera nevada le recordó que había llegado invierno.

Semanas más tarde, recibió todas las cosas que había dejado en España, más las cartas de condolencia de quienes le habían cuidado.

España, España, España, ese nombre le parecía tan lejano que sentía nunca podría volver. Muchas veces se le antojaba de nuevo disfrutar de la calidez del sol, volver a sentirse amado y ver con una sonrisa tímida a Antonio.

No, incluso después de aquello no había dejado de pensar una sola vez por Antonio, durante las lágrimas que derramaba cada noche por sus padres, aún persistía la bella sonrisa de aquel español que le había robado su primer beso, sus sonrisas y su corazón.

Lo intento muchas veces, llamarle y decirle lo que sucedía, pero por más que llamaba nunca le contestaba, eso solo agravaba la brecha que había entre ellos desde que había vuelto a Italia.

La burbuja en la cual había vivido su romance con aquel español se había roto hacía mucho, pero había noches de calma en las cuales se preguntaba como estaría, si seguía manteniendo ese buen ánimo y si le recordaba. Siempre se imaginaba de que iba por allí, a su casa, y le llamaba con su cálida sonrisa, para después darle uno de aquellos besos que recordaba con tanta nostalgia.

Aquel, fue el primer invierno en el cual ninguno de la familia disfruto de la nieve.

…

Pasó el año, y había vuelto el verano, junto a las ganas de echarse a llorar por los recuerdos que había formado hacía ya un año.

El día en que Feliciano presento a su novio, un alemán llamado Ludwig, lo odió con toda su alma. La envidia le carcomía de adentró hacía afuera, la envidia de saber que su hermano menor tenía la oportunidad de estar con la persona amada y él no.

Aunque, de alguna forma, la cara de la pareja de su gemelo le recordaba a alguien.

…

Tres años.

Tres años viviendo del recuerdo de una sonrisa, la magia de unos labios y el verde de unos ojos.

No podía aún creer que tanto pero a la vez tan poco tiempo había pasado desde que su vida había tomado un nuevo camino. Había empezado la carrera de culinaria, y realmente no le iba tan mal como esperaba, es más, era el segundo mejor de su clase, detrás de un chino que parecía haber comido de todo en su vida y experimentaba con todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Era buen amigo de una belga llamada Emma, quien le aconsejaba de cuando en cuando sobre algunos ingredientes, y siempre le terminaba reprendiendo como hacía sus waffles, ya que, según ella, le sabían raros. De igual manera, él le regañaba la forma en la que hacía la pasta característica de Italia.

Muchos le habían dicho que hacían buena pareja, pero realmente sentía que engañaba a Antonio si se le cruzaba esa idea por la cabeza.

Hasta que un día, Emma le dio una noticia

—Te tengo una sorpresa—canturreó—. Adivina que es

—Eh… ¿Waffles?

—¡No, tonto! —sonrió ella mostrándole victoriosa dos pasajes— ¡Vamos a ir a España!

Lovino casi se pone a llorar, pero evitó hacerlo dándole un gran abrazo a la joven, quien lo recibió alegre. Le explicó que habían sido invitados a un seminario de gastronomía junto a Yao, el cual se celebraría dentro de dos semanas, pero podían ir desde esa misma semana, para adaptarse al país.

No duraron mucho empacando sus maletas, ya para el día siguiente se encontraban pisando tierras española, con una belga con la curiosidad al tope y un italiano con su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho. Emma casi le da un paro al ver el lenguaje, pero Lovino le ayudaba a comunicarse, parecía que su español no estaba tan oxidado después de tanto tiempo sin manejarlo, lo que le dio algo de alegría.

El hotel poco les importó, ni siquiera se tiraron un momento a descansar en las camas. Dejaron medio acomodadas sus maletas y después salieron a pasear por la ciudad.

El italiano se sorprendió un poco por todo lo que había cambiado aquel lugar, miraba emocionado nuevas cosas que por allí no se encontraban antes, o miraba confundido donde antes había una banca o un árbol, siempre cambiando de gesto para la diversión de Emma.

Ya entrados al mediodía, decidieron buscar un buen lugar para comer, así que empezaron a utilizar los mapas que le habían dado a su llegada, algo que les dio dolor de cabeza a los dos, ya que la forma de doblarlo era realmente extraña.

Una vez acordaron el lugar, empezaron tomar puntos clave para no perderse, pasando por varios locales completamente llenos, esperando con ansías de que su destino estuviese igual que aquellos lugares.

Cuando dieron la vuelta a una esquina, Lovino sintió como le cogían de la mano y lo hacían voltear, asustándolo tanto a él como a Emma, pero de la sorpresa, paso a la alegría al ver quien era.

Era aquel mismo muchacho por quien había soñado tantas veces, el mismo que había iluminado su mundo y a la vez oscurecido, además de tener su verde favorito.

Era Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tronco cerebral: <strong>parte del cerebro encargada de la circulación de la sangre, respiración y otras cosas más que no les importa (?)

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Dios mio... ¡Escribí un Spamano :'D !

No sé que rayos me ocurrió, porque la historia originalmente iba por otro camino, pero después se me vino un ataque inspirador y quedó así .-.

Si señores, tras un mes sin actividad, he renacido como un fénix (?) Nah, en realidad he tenido bloqueo y no me salía nada, hasta que hace dos días fui al parque y me quede mirando a los árboles, después pensé en España y en sus ojos... y aquí estamos :D

Estoy abierta a retos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que recibo de cualquier cosita que quieran.

.

Espero que te haya, **Levy**, gracias a ti fue que salió esto. Si te gusto, siéntete orgullosa, sino, golpeate contra un poste (?)

.

**¡Se esperan los tomates que no fueron utilizados en el fic!**

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
